happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Still
Still by the geto boys (Scarface) Still.....kill.. X2 Lyrics :D ::Back up in your ass with the resurrection ::Is the group harder than an erection ::That shows more affection ::They wanna ban us on Capitol Hill ::Cause its die muthafuckas, die muthafuckas still :Bill ::All along still it was the geto, nothing but the geto ::Takin short steps one foot at a time and keep my head low ::And never let go ::cause if I let go, then I'll be spineless ::I'm goin' INSANE! :Scarface ::I think my mind just goes outta control ::And judge your subjects muthafuckas read about ::I touch on the shit that they be leavin' out ::I seen this muthafucka's .9 smokin' ::I seen the same nigga with the .9 die with his eyes open ::And simply what this means is ::He didn't know that every dog had his day ::Until he seen his ::I bet you muthafuckas will too ::Because its die muthafucka, die muthafucka still fool :Chorus X4 ::(Scarface) Die muthafuckas, die muthafuckas still fool ::(Willie D) Die muthafuckas, die muthafuckas still ::think it's something in the water man, it's just gotta be in the water :Bill ::Awwww Fuck! Chuck's on a killing spree again ::With guillotines for men ::I walk around town with a frown on my face ::Fuck the whole world, fixin' to catch a murder case ::The murder rate :Scarface ::May increase if your caught up in the world ::While it's dyin', I guarentee your fryin' cause I am ::On the verge of knockin' muthafuckas out for no reason ::Once I get down there'll be no breathin' it seems when ::Muthafuckas wanna calm down, put his palm down ::Seems I gots to lay the law down ::Now its on pow what you to do? I'm askin' you :D ::Step to face I'll break your ass in two, bastard you ::Rather swim in some fuckin' hot tar ::Before you fuck wit Willie D cause what I got for ::Your ass will make ya shit your meal ::Cause it's die muthafuckas, die muthafuckas still ::Chorus X4 :Scarface ::How many niggas brought they irons tonight? me ::How many niggas wanna ride tonight? do ::Pick out our victims when the time is right ::We get they ass up off the corner cause they dyin' tonight :D ::Niggas be all up in my mug ::But it's a different story when them muthafuckas coughing up blood ::he died, looking in his eyes, was he as he cried ::I bust another cap in his ass and he died, time is 5 :Bill ::Niggas be shootin' the gif like they for real ::But when it jumps, they ain't got no murder skills ::So Bill just, chops 'em down, watch 'em fall ::And cut they ass head to toe, jaw to jaw :D ::But I'ma make your bitch ass holla ::Cause I'ma put a hole in your head ::The size of a half a dolla ::around and get your cap peeled cause this is ::Die muthafucka, die muthafucka kill ::Chorus X4 Category:Musics